Bronwyn Bruntley
Bronwyn Bruntley is a peculiar child who once lived under the care of Miss Peregrine and has very strong maternal instincts when it comes to the other children. Early Life Not much is known of Bronwyn and her brother Victor, besides that they used to live in Swansea, a city in Wales. Before the home, they lived with an abusive step-father whom Bronwyn snapped the neck of. Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children Bronwyn is first seen in the circus the peculiar children perform in, lifting a giant boulder the size of a refrigerator overhead. She later is prompted to race Emma in swimming, and because of her strength, it is assumed she won. Hollow City As the sequel opens, the children are rowing their boats away from Cairnholm island as their search for Miss Wren's loop begins. The children take turns rowing in shifts since everyone is tired from the long trip. Bronwyn shares a boat with Olive (who is unable to row due to her peculiarity) and the luggage, and is able to row tirelessly for hours. Peculiarity Bronwyn is a strong-arm, which means she can lift heavy objects normally incapable of a human. It is unstated how much she can actually lift, but she has easily lifted a large boulder the size of a refrigerator over her head and carried it under her arm effortlessly. She also pulled a cargo hold's door off a sunken ship and carried it as a shield with Millard on her back. Bronwyn is also capable of holding light objects with ease without breaking them. Dr. Golan revealed that Bronwyn was unaware of how strong she was until she snapped her step-father's neck, which she seemingly had motive to do. Description Bronwyn is said to be a "mannish-looking" girl who hates dresses and almost always has bare feet. Despite not being the brightest, Bronwyn cares deeply for all of her friends. She is very loyal and shows hesitation in betraying Miss Peregrine when the children want to sneak out to find the wight. She ends up going though to protect her friends. Many times throughout the novel she shows her courage and love for her friends by attacking the wight and hollowgast on multiple occassions. She has shown at least a basic medical knowledge by making a tourniquet for Millard. Bronwyn also has a very strong maternal instinct for the other children, particularly Olive and Claire who are the youngest. She is said to be the one to read the children stories at night and tuck them into bed rather than Miss Peregrine. In Hollow City, she willingly gives up her bulletproof sweater to Esme, though her sister Sam had been very hostile to them. Relationships Victor Bruntley Victor is Bronwyn's brother. Though he was killed by a hollowgast, Enoch has used his peculiarity to bring him back to life for brief amounts of time. While Jacob was introduced to Victor, Bronwyn begged Enoch to revive him, which he declined. Emma Bloom "Thick as thieves" as Emma says Trivia Category:Characters Category:Syndrigast Category:Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children characters Category:Hollow City characters Category:Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children residents Category:Protagonist Category:Syndrigasts with strength peculiarity Category:Females Category:Syndrigasti Category:Girls Category:Strong arm Category:Characters with photographic appearances Category:Characters with peculiarity Category:Characters from Swansea Category:Characters from Wales Category:Miss Peregrine's Peculiar Children series characters Category:Miss Peregrine's Peculiar Children